In online advertising, internet users are presented with advertisements as they browse the internet using a web browser. Online advertising is an efficient way for advertisers to convey advertising information to potential purchasers of goods and services. It is also an efficient tool for non-profit/political organizations to increase the awareness in a target group of people. The presentation of an advertisement to a single internet user is referred to as an ad impression.
Billions of display ad impressions are purchased on a daily basis through public auctions hosted by real time bidding (RTB) exchanges. In many instances, a decision by an advertiser regarding whether to submit a bid for a selected RTB ad request is made in milliseconds. Advertisers often try to buy a set of ad impressions to reach as many targeted users as possible given one or more budget restrictions. Advertisers may seek an advertiser-specific action from advertisement viewers. For instance, an advertiser may seek to have an advertisement viewer purchase a product, fill out a form, sign up for e-mails, and/or perform some other type of action. An action desired by the advertiser may also be referred to as a conversion. Advertisers typically wish to buy impressions that are more likely to result in one of these desired user actions.
There is a continuing need for improved techniques and systems for facilitating efficient selection of advertisements.